Jurassic Park: Neo Genesis
by TFL's FallingRock Studios
Summary: *Re-uploaded on this account* Nash Torres is invited to a private island along with other experts to witness the greatest experiment of the 21st Century: dinosaurs brought back to life after 65 billion years. *Jurassic Park Reboot*


Nueva Isabella, 150 miles off the coast of Mexico

Isaac Drake stood still standing by the rest of his security team. Though they were not part of a recognized outfit Drake's team more so resembled Black Ops or Special Forces rather than mere security. But who could blame them? On this island the best of the best had to be hired for the protection of the workers on this island from the residents. In this situation they were exactly fit for the job.

Drake, 37, was a former British Special Air Service Captain of the 22nd Regiment and had served a long tour of duty when it came to his position. In service of her majesty Drake had completed many assignments including the rescue of hostages in Iran, the ousting of terrorists in Afghanistan, and even the assassination of a warlord in Morocco. His new job as Head of Security however was probably the oddest and least expected of jobs Drake would have ever imagined.

At the moment he stood with fellow Security team leaders Jonas, a tall barrel chested but muscular Sudanese native, and Billy, a wise cracking young Puerto Rican. Together the three men were models of the international flavor of the workforce on the Island that was evident. Along with foreign security members Mexican workers and American workers also graced the island at almost every turn while the top brass were almost completely international ranging from Chinese, Japanese, English, French, German, Russian, and even Arabian. All of the workers, no matter what the department, were the best money could buy, as stated by the man in charge.

"Remember now, we're keeping an eye on this next mate you got that?" Drake said gruff, even for his age.

Jonas nodded while Billy spat out quickly. "Why 'of course mate! Are we gonna have a cup of tea after this job?"

Drake lightly swore at Billy who remained grinning. Of course he was always a smartass even in the most serious of situations. Jonas however was probably the complete opposite with a steel face and hard eyes looking out into the distance of the bush. How Drake even relied on these men with his life was a wonder.

In front of the security team several hundreds of workers dressed in orange and tan overalls waited in front of them armed with flare guns, fire axes, and other assortments of defense. In all honesty with Drake's team at the front the large group looked something akin to a small army, in fact Drake had even seen small armies that were dwarfed by this size. Gripping onto his side arm Drake felt cold sweat run down his temple while he brought a gloved hand to wipe at his blonde hair.

Then several moments later the large trees in front of the group began to rustle. Jonas gripped onto his large rifle which had been pulled around from his back readied at the front. Billy didn't move an inch while staring at the trees as if waiting for a large beast to pop out at any second. Oh the irony of that.

The sound of large tires was heard as what appeared to be a giant cage like box appeared through the large trees atop a giant tractor like vehicle where upon most of the group stepped back. Drake breathed out through his nose before stepping over and moving his hand around signaling for the workers and the security team to step back away from the path of the giant machine.

"Step back! Now! ¡Rápido! Retire a la persona el camino!" Drake said loudly in both English and Spanish for the workers. Many got out of the way following Drake who then stood back and made several gestures at the machine which then slowly moved forward with the large box atop of it.

Jonas watched silently at the box sensing the presence of its occupant. He was weary of it despite the modern technology which apparently kept it in hold and had his hands still on his rifle. Then he was startled by the slap on the shoulder by Billy who held out a stick of gum. Jonas silently grabbed the gum and nodded while Billy wiped his forehead.

"Hey there's nothing to worry 'bout man. The Captain's the best of the best. And we've got big guns, I think we're alright." Billy said this with unwavering confidence while he put a stick of gum in his mouth and began chewing. Jonas though remained stone faced with his green eyes watching the box.

"You must never underestimate nature. If you turn your back, nature can strike you down." Jonas spoke ghostly.

"You're too serious man."

Jonas ignored Billy's comment while watching at the box.

Inside the box, its occupant remained still feeling movement. Its large eyes looked out through small holes which allowed it to breath and spotted many of the workers. Though he had already eaten and probably didn't need another meal, the prospect of hunting them became a thought. However the occupant's prime objective was mainly escape, a plan formulated in its mind as the box halted.

Drake stood at the front of what looked to be a large concrete wall and a large dirt road. Next to him and the militia of workers was what looked to be a small building topped with a wooden roof and modern windows where several people dressed in simple uniforms watched them. It was a security tower where computer technicians watched over the area connected to many other buildings scattered about watching over the residents. Isaac Drake looked up at the men in the building who were quickly pressing in codes and keys allowing the front of the wall to open a large door.

Now was the time to be on your toes. Drake looked back at Jonas and Billy who walked forward while also signaling at the security team members and the lead workers to come forward. Everyone was cautious while the best in the box eyed everyone that approached.

"Carry team step forward to lift the box." Drake called out. The workers stepped quickly grabbing the sides of the box when all of a sudden a heavy movement was felt which pushed the left side backwards. A loud roar was heard causing many to scatter about in fear. The workers stumbled while Drake walked forward and pressed an electric pulse rifle through one of the box holes calmly and fired a shot in. A shrill cry was heard as Drake turned back.

"It's all right men. Stepped forward."

The workers team carefully lifted up the box, nearly 20 men were holding it up to be placed right next to the wall above a concrete like platform. Then as the box connected to the wall the workers stepped back while Drake remained in place. "Good, now step back mates. Mr. Davis if you will kindly raise the gates."

Davis, a middle aged worker captain, walked forward passed by Drake and climbed above the box of the beast while Drake and his squad remained on standby. The beast in the box carefully watched Davis as he stood atop the box readying to open it to the enclosure on the otherside of the wall. Drake was watching for movement as the door was fully open for the beast to enter the enclosure safe and secure. But then no movement was felt or heard.

Something wasn't right. Drake peered through the holes of the box while holding his hand up for Jonas. The squad did not know what was going on as Drake carefully watched the box just as Davis made his way off. That was when things went horribly wrong.

Before Drake could realize what was going on the beast rammed the backside of the box backwards knocking Davis over the side and onto Drake. Jonas and Billy scrambled with the security team while the box moved back on the vehicle it was on leaving it open for escape. Now was the chance for the beast that then shook his cage violently before leaping out.

Before the teams very eyes the gigantic prehistoric mega lion bolted through the field quickly swiping at several people. Jonas, already with his fire arm drawn fired several rounds while the beast roared loudly into the night. Billy jumped out of the way as the lion then made to knock Jonas over until Drake pushed him out of the way. The beast was making its way into the trees while the area was in total chaos.

Pulling up his phone Drake made a signal to the computer technicians. "May day! The Mega Lion is on the loose! I repeat the mega lion is on the loose! Several of the workers are down, we need medical assistance pronto."

Responding to the call was another member of Park Security based in the labs. "Captain Drake, two teams are on their way. We are quickly making rounds to hold the Lion before it gets loose into the other area. Please make your way to pursue. Use lethal force only if it is absolutely necessary."

"I'll make sure of that." Drake whistled for Jonas and Billy who sprang up to Drake's side. "I need you two with me. We've gotta corner that son of a bitch before it kills somebody."

"Right sir." Jonas responded pulling a magazine out and re-loading his rifle. The three men took off into the night ready to tackle the escapee. As they ran Drake silently cursed at the men who ever thought bringing a creature like that to life was a good thing.

Flaming Red Cliffs, Gobi Desert

Nash Torres stood above the dune overlooking the vast morning sunrise. The sun gave a red hue to the desert baking it in colorful warmth. Now the cliffs behind Nash began to turn into a bright red in essence. It was around these wee hours of the morning when the cliffs fulfilled their namesake given by the famed paleontologist Roy Chapman Andrews. The _'Flaming Red Cliffs'_ were dubbed so when Andrews party had come across them and when they also made a discovery which changed paleontology forever.

You could say Nash was on a similar mission as Andrews was at the turn of the century. Andrews was looking for the origins of mankind out here in the vast expanse of the Gobi desert spreading through Mongolia and China. But he had instead found dinosaur eggs thus revealing the giant beast gave birth to eggs. The dinosaurs he found above the prehistoric nests were named 'Oviraptor' meaning 'egg thief'. Years later it would be proven the egg nest was that of the Oviraptor species giving belief that dinosaurs were also caring parents as the site implied the parents protected their young even in death. Now Nash was here in the Gobi trying to enforce the theory with new findings here in the desert. He was back where it started.

"Dr. Torres! We're ready to try again!" a young woman looking no older than twenty called out. She was young looking wearing a cap over died red hair dressed in khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt. This woman was Nash's top student at Robin Ford College, Wendy Chan. Though they were actually only nine years apart in age Wendy still had her respect for Nash and his wisdom.

"Alright then. Tell Mason I'll be there in a sec." Nash responded pulling up his binoculars. He could spot a dodge ram driving across the desert ground a couple of miles away. The dark headed man lifted up his binoculars before smirking. There was only one person Nash knew of that would come all the way out here in this wild world. Unlike Nash know, he was probably saner.

The doctor of zoology, paleontology, and archeology left this spot on the hill following his student back to camp. Most of the party though made up of workers had grown fond of the man's boisterous attitude. Nash was of a regular build, muscular and tan skinned due to his Mexican heritage, able to speak Spanish and English but also was able to get around with a number of different languages and dialects. This made him well fit to guide this excavation guiding his team and students to the Flaming red Cliffs. The man of twenty nine who appeared young and wise was impressive to most to say the least.

"Mason, have you got the damn computer working now?" Nash asked skeptically. Though Nash was a man born into the new age of technology, Nash could still not comprehend machines. Period.

"Yeah, yeah. We're just trying to have the scanners see if they spot the bones. These things take time you know? You gotta baby it a little."

Nash grunted. "I'll baby it when it works."

"It'll work if you baby it."

That finished their little debate. Mason was the mechanic and computer technician after all. The team had been using several robots looking devices to scope the field which they had been excavating. Nash had found what appeared (and was) to be a Velociraptor and the students were eager to try out the ex-military scanner on the ground. It was actually designed to find enemy soldiers underground in bunkers but was later turned over to researchers for their use. Now it was put to a new test.

Nash, Mason, and the rest of the group stood around a set up computer over a circuit board. It was crudely set up with it being under a tent in order to prevent dust and sand from blowing in on it. The black screen began to show fuzzy images of a cavern beneath the ground with layers of sediment between. Nash was trained to teach this about the course but was honestly too damn stubborn for the technology. That's why he hired Mason.

"You can see all the things beneath your dig. If the hunch is correct we'll find many more dinos beneath the big one soon." Mason said chewing on a pencil while pressing his index finger rapidly on the space key. Nash still didn't understand why people usually pressed keyboard buttons funny but was glad he never had to do that.

"Hey Dr. Torres is that one of them?" Wendy Chan asked pointing at the screen. An image of what looked like a tail curved was present as the image revealed a much larger body. Nash smiled a wide, almost giddy, smile.

"Yeah there's the one! A Velociraptor, I'd say about four feet tall, four feet wide. Look at how it's positioned like a bird almost." Nash said pointing at the skeleton on screen. The group proceeded to giggle seeing Nash's present interest for dinosaurs unfold. He could go on and on about the subject of the species of dinosaurs splitting with certain species to birds and others to present reptiles.

"Look here; there is two more raptors right by this one. They were probably part of a family group with the ones found above ground. The whole valley was probably once a widespread lush and warm climate with food, water, and the resources for the species to survive. Maybe they were killed in a rockslide and buried under very deep. I wonder if they might have been on some sort of a hunt while it happened."

"Wow. You get all that just by looking at them Dr. Torres?" Wendy asked clearly fascinated at the archeologist. Nash only stood back lifting a shovel over his shoulder.

"Well, it's just a guess. We'll have to dig to find out all of the raptors secrets."

"Well we got your raptors right here. Like you said there's no way to avoid the digging." Mason remarked pulling the pencil out of his mouth to drink from a bottle of water (or probably knowing Mason, a concealed alcoholic beverage).

The group got right to it, picking up their equipment to start up the dig.

By noon they had uncovered the other three raptors and had gotten them put under watch of their computers. Nash himself dealt with cleaning up the bones up getting to look first at the remains. Wendy and Mason dealt with the technical equipment scanning the remains and creating new data on the system. As they worked, the dodge ram parked in stopping with dust breezing in. the workers all turned their heads over as a man in a fine suit walked in. he was brown haired wearing sun glasses (probably unfamiliar to the desert) and carried a briefcase with him.

"Um excuse me. Is Doctor Nash Torres around? I'm his lawyer." The man called out. Everyone was on their toes hearing this as the archeologist hadn't spoken of a lawyer before. Nash himself walked out of the tent getting dust and sand off of his hands.

"Well I can't believe you came all the way out here Jonny. You didn't ditch the suit though." Nash said with somewhat of a sarcastic grin.

"My named is Landon, Torres. I'm all for business so I'll keep the suit." Landon replied walking over to shake his client's hand. Nash gripped his hand politely as Wendy appeared behind him.

"Right John. Oh this is my newest student, Wendy Chan. Wendy; this is John Landon, my lawyer." Nash introduced pulling Wendy delicately by her shoulder. The redhead had a slight blush but then composed herself to shake Landon's hand for Nash.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Wendy said meekly.

"Same here. Now Nash, I've got something to speak to you about regarding your recent financial situation." Landon held his breath. Unlike Nash he was not used to the many wild climates he traversed. Especially wearing a suit like his in this difficult weather.

Nash only turned away from Landon putting an arm around Wendy. "Well why don't we just stop in my trailer and talk about this. Shall we?" The archeologist pulled Wendy with him as she became a bit flustered. Landon followed Nash without question and unaware of the students nervousness.

They stopped into the small trailer which sat close with other larger ones by the tents. It was fairly normal painted white styled as made in the rest of China. When Nash opened the door Wendy was able to see just what the professional archeologist was a bit like as they entered. One might say that he had already added his personal touches as many books on various topics and subjects were scattered about in the sitting area. Then taking one look at the kitchen Wendy had found dishes piled on the table and in the sink clearly having been used. Nash grabbed some off of the table and stacked the plates with the rest of the sink.

"…sorry about the mess. I was gonna wash the dishes after a big meal but I was occupied with a Charles Dickens novel. Great books." Wendy only had a meek unsure smile looking all around. Of course Wendy was aware that Nash was a bit… unique. He acted kind and talked about dinosaurs as if he was a small child in a museum. But he also knew what he talked about and held data and knowledge in his head like if it was simple '2 + 2 = 4' mathematics. It was a wonder just how Nash's brain really worked that made others at the team quite curious.

Landon though seemed to brush all of this off. Wendy could tell he was aware of Nash's behavior on a semi-familiar level. But he regarded his client like anybody else with a professional attitude and swagger.

"That's great Nash. The guide said you've only been here two weeks. But you already got this to look like your place back in San Diego." The lawyer said not amused at Nash's trailer already. The archeologist seemed to ignore Landon grabbing two cups and a bottle of half full coca cola and a bag of rice crackers.

"I hope that is just a compliment. Here you go Wendy. Have a seat on the couch if you'd like." Nash poured coke into one of the glasses handing it to his student and leading her to his sitting area. Landon followed standing up while Nash leaned on his couch removing a toy dinosaur off of it. Wendy nervously smiled at how relaxed Nash was with a lawyer who apparently wasn't his biggest fan.

Landon drank his coke quickly and straitened his tie. He then got straight to the point. "Nash, we've known each other for years. I'm aware of your financial situation after the incident with the Smith Group last year. That's why maybe you should look into the job offered by David Fujita I have for you."

Nash's eyebrows were raised as Landon handed him a few papers from his brief case. He looked over a set of documents detailing a tour to an island somewhere in Latin America (which he'd never even heard of before). The archeologist was familiar with David Fujita, an entrepreneur, business CEO of the Greenstone Corporation, and a big time investor for scientific research in Europe, Asia, and North America. Whatever it was required; Nash could infer that there was something big.

"And what would that be?" Nash asked drinking his soda quickly. Wendy could tell that he was almost on edge.


End file.
